The present invention generally relates to vehicle compartment covers, and more particularly, to truck bed covers.
The truck bed of a pickup truck is well adapted for hauling and storing any number of assorted items because it is open and easy to access. Unfortunately, the materials hauled in the truck bed are typically exposed to the elements as well as to theft and vandalism. It is desirable to cover the contents and provide security, while still maintaining easy access to the contents.
Some truck bed covers utilize snaps along the edges of a cover material and along the edges of the truck bed to affix the cover over the truck bed. However, snaps break off or become damaged.
Another approach previously taken to cover a truck bed and protect its contents is to provide hinged sections locked closed using a mechanism that activates a pair of locking rods. The locking rods engage locking lugs mounted on the side walls of the truck bed. Unfortunately, this mechanism is heavy, does not allow the cover arrangement to be readily completely removed from the truck bed, and requires a locking lug be mounted to the truck bed, which can potentially damage the truck bed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a secure, readily removeable, easily manufactured, relatively lightweight, and inexpensive apparatus to cover truck beds that does not require installation of any hardware that may damage or mar the truck bed.